Vegetation cutting devices such as hedge trimmers are known power operated tools for cutting hedges and other foliage and vegetation. Typically hedge trimmers are powered by a gas engine or electric motor that drives a blade assembly comprising a pair of reciprocating blades. The reciprocating blades are attached to a support bar that extends straight out from a housing containing the engine or motor. These straight blade assemblies are adequate when cutting in straight lines, for example, the tops and sides of box-shaped vegetation, but they are lacking when cutting rounded or curved edges. This is especially true when cutting at or near the bottom portions of hedges, bushes or other vegetation.